Go with The Flow
by darkdancer1234
Summary: Charles daughter Kimber has it bad for Pietro manimoff ,the only problem is he's the son of the X-men's greatest enemy and her fathers ex friend Magneto.
1. Intro

Hi my name is Kimber Royal Xavier and as far as I know he only child of Charles Xavier. I go by Kim and up in till I was eleven when my mutant powers developed I had lived with my mommy. Don't worry this isn't a my mom left my dad because he's a mutant type thing this is a she left for her own protection and mine. My mom is a mutant too like her I was born with a color of hair a normal human being wouldn't be born with. My mom had been born with light pink hair and given the girt of clairvoyance while I had been born with a bright dark shade of hot pink and gifted with complete control over all liquids. My mom is really cool and I usually take a bus out to see her every other weekend and we spend the day bonding. I have two really close friends Devon who go's to the same school as my fathers ex student storm, and his twin Chelsea. I'm sixteen now and my life goal is someone who will love me and except my mutation oh and pass algebra 2 so that I'll actually graduate.


	2. Strategy X

I woke up with a yawn and stretched my right arm over my head and pulled the left one to cradle it against my chest. I didn't need an alarm clock years of living with my mom had giving me an internal one at my old school if I wanted to be ready and not miss my school bus I had to be up at 6:00 a.m (that is true my school started at 7:00) . I stood up and grabbed my stuff and made for the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door then locked it behind me. I walked over to the shower and turned the cold half way and then turned the hot on half way. I then stripped down and stepped into the semi warm water. I let the water cascade over my body for a moment before I grabbed my sensual amber body wash and began altering it all over my body. I ringed the suds off and grabbed my shampoo it was called She Cashmere Shampoo from bath and bodied I put it in my hair then repeated with the matching conditioner. When I stepped out of the water I grabbed my navy blue towel and dryer my skin and hair. Once dry I rubbed my skin with a lotion that mach my body wash, I then sprayed my skin with the bodied mist of the same scent. Finally I put the shea cashmere glossing cream and blow dryed my hair to make my naturally dry and frizzy hair soft and process of my make up was simple I put on my main product which included powder, foundation, and conseler, I then brushed blush onto my cheeks , followed by a brownish pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, a pink lipstick, and finally blue nail polish on the parts of the nail that had chipped. Finally I began dressing I pulled and orange tank on, then pulled a blue bralett on over that, I pulled on my simple blue bootcut jeans, and finally put on my bright pink and green nike sneakers. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the kitchen where Ororo Munroe and Scott Summers sat eating breakfast. I quick grabbed a chocolate cookie dough pop tart, a Starbucks Bottled Vanilla Frappuccino and took a seat next to Scott.

oooooo

"Are you going to the game tonight?" Scott asked through a mouthful of Pops cereal.

"Yeah I'm going the Wismans are working concessions and need me to watch Bella, and don't talk with your mouth full." I snapped eliciting a laugh from the woman next to me.

"Sorry." The older teen said swallowing.

"It's Ok, so are you going to put the moves on a certain ginger tonight?" I asked.

"SHUSH!" The brunette yelped slapping a sweaty hand over my mouth.

"Gross Scott I'm eating." I whined.

"It's only 7:30 and you two are already annoying each other." Ororo laughed shaking her head sending white hair swishing over her shoulders.

"Who started it first?" A soft voice asked Jean walking towards the fridge.

"Jean uh hey.." Scott said awkwardly.

"Hey Scott." She said popping a beagle into the toaster.

"Smooth." I whispered.

Scott glared at me but otherwise didn't say anything else and we all began eating our breakfast in silence. The only noise being made was Scott chewing on his cereal and Ororo occasionally sipping her tea.

"I am going to see if the professor needs anything, you three should start heading to school. Ororo stated standing up."

After the tall woman left I grabbed my bag and began walking out of the room.

"Not riding with us today?" Scott called.

"No I'm goanna ride." I yelled back.

I then continued the garage and went over to my stuff. I quick grabbed my elbow, knee pads, and my light blue and white helmet and slipped them into place. I then unplugged my blue Razor E300 Electric Scooter and brought it into the drive way just as Scott and jean came out and got into Scott's red convertible.

"You sure you don't want a ride!" Scott called starting his Baby up.

"No I'm good." I told him getting on my scooter.

Scott nodded and took off once he was gone I began peeling out of the drive moving at a swift 15 MPH. I got to the school easily and pulled my scooter over to the side of the school where they had outlets for things like electric scooters and took the charger out of my bag and plugged the motor vehicle in.

oooooo

I just barely managed to make it to home room as on the way in the door my bag spilled on the floor because I had forgotten to zip it up and had to stop to pick my things up.

"Almost late again, miss Xavier?" My algebra teacher asked quirking a really bushy eyebrow at me.

"Sorry sir." I said walking to my seat next to a greasy boy named Todd Tolansky who was carving his name into the desk with a pen.

"Hey Todd." I whispered.

"Hey Kim did you do the...i." Was passing my homework for my to copy off before he could finish his sentence.

oooooo

Finally it was last period and most of my day had gone by easy now though I had to make it past my least favorite class Gym (gym is my mortal enemy).I went into the locker room and smiled at my good friend Shawna we had no classes together except for gym. Last period gym was reserved for the kids in P.E the ones that didn't want to be in a sport so it was not required for us to were the school gym cloths. My gym cloths consisted of and black Nike sports bra, a pair of black and pink soffe performance shorts,a orange scrunchie, and plain black Nike cross trainer. I quickly tied up my hair, washed the make up off my face, and put on my gym clothes. When I got back to Shawna she was also in her gym clothes which were a pair of black one step up Heart Fold-Over Yoga Pants, a purple FILA SPORT® Runner's High-Impact Performance Sports Bra, and a pair of Nike Dart 10 Running Shoes. Her hair had been left down. The two of us linked arms and began making our way outside to the track where the rest of the class was waiting except for a select few people.

"Alright class, today were going to be running the track today." "Two miles." Coach Burk added as an after thought

The boys in the class ground knowing that they would have to run the whole 8 laps, the girls silently cheered we would only have to run the first two then coach would feel bad and let us walk the rest.

oooooo

I sprinted the first two laps easily keeping in step with shawna. By the ext two laps Shawna was too winded to keep conversation and had slowed to a walk like the rest of the girls I gave her the signal that I was going to run ahead. By the sixth lap I was practically crawling and regretted running the whole time I could have at least paced myself by running one lap and the walking another switching off every other lap. I inwardly cheered when the coach blew his silver whistle and grabbed my sweaty friend so that we would be at the showers and I washed quickly so that the other girls had a chance to clean up and head home.

"So are you staying after to catch the game?" I asked as we left the gym.

"Nah I have to watch peter tonight, wait don't you have to watch Bella tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm watching her at the game, her parents are working concession." I told her matter of factually.

"Ah, so you're staying then?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I told her walking the older female out to her car.

"Ok then well I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" She stated slamming her door.

"K bye Shawna!" I yelled as she sped away.

oooooo

I had spent an entire hour at the school after Shawna left and had thanked the stars when they started letting people in and was quick to find the Wismans and take Bella off their hands. Bella was a pretty little girl with light brown hair that was usually braided, fair skin, and blue eyes. She's the sweetest girl on the planet and was currently sleeping with her head on my lap while the cheerleaders belted out their cheer. The man beside me was screaming along with the pom pom squad and I had the urge to turn around and start screaming in his ear to see what he thought but manage to control myself. I hated football games and wished that I hadn't decided to just watch the little girl at my home but decided against it because Scott told me my Father was going somewhere with Storm and wouldn't be home incase of an emergency. I decided to zone out and began thinking about the cute boy I had seen when I had last visited Devon and Chelsea. The boy was gorgeous, he had platinum blond hair, fair skin, and pricing blue eyes, I had nearly had a heart attack when he noticed me watching him. The boy was perfect and I found myself thing about him a lot, when I asked Devon about him he said his name was Pietro and he was on Devon's basketball team now I had a name and a hobbie to me that was gold. I was drawn out of my thought by the sound of a fight and looked between the cracks of the bleachers to see Scott fighting Dunken and two other football players chasing After Todd then the worst thing that could happen did Scott's sunglasses got necked off his face. I grabbed Bella and dove down the bleachers cradling the now panicked toddler who screamed when she saw the fire erupted from underneath the lace we were just sitting.

Bella and I were now wandering the football field looking for her didn't have to look far because the couple was running up o me panicked and yelling for Bella.

"Are you OK?"

"Belles not hurt is she?"

"You're not hurt right?"

"You were sitting pretty close to that?" bellas parents said fiering off question after question.

"Its ok Mr.. And Mrs.. Wismans we managed to get out of the way just in time." I told the frantic woman handing the still Shaking child off to her, "but I think I should go home and tell my dad." I told them.

"OK, we understand, do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No I have my scooter, you guys should go home and relax." I told the couple.

The two nodded and walked off to find their car. I then went to the side of the school and unplugged my scooter and threw the charger into my bag and rode home. I was home before Scott or jean and decided to just have a snack instead of dinner I felt that if I at anything too big I would throw up my food. So I grabbed a Double Blueberry Filled Muffin and a cup of Ghirardelli Double Chocolate Hot Cocoa which I had to wait for in the microwave. I ate my dinner. Then I walked up to my room and began putting on my bird printed nightgown. I then fell straight into bed and fell asleep.

oooooo

The next morning I leaned next to Scott eating a poptart as Scott pounded on the bathroom door screaming for jean to hurry or they would be then stepped out of the bathroom and causally asked if we were going.

"Were heading out professor!" Scott called down the hall where my father resided.

"Just a moment you three." The mans disembodied voice called stopping us and drawing us to him, "come here I'd like you to meet some one." "This is Kurt Wagner he arrived late last night."

"Hey Kurt this is jean, I'm Scott, and this is Kim, how you doing?" Scott asked sticking his pale hand out for a shake.

"Kurt your among friends here." My father told the shy green clad mutant soothingly.

After a moment Kurt spoke, "hello." He said sticking out a blue three fingered hand.

Scott reacted in shock and made the poor dude extract his hand as my father made a noise of disapproval.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters, youngsters who's gifts are not always an asset." Right Scott". My father stated knowingly.

"Ah so you herd about last night?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"Difficult not to." I said giggling.

"It was on all the news channels." My father finished.

"It was a bad situation and...there Was an accident, I'm sorry." Scott said rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

"I know, fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered but you must be more careful Scott." My father reprimanded.

"Come on professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball." "What do you want from me?" Scott demanded.

"Controls Scott, that's what your here to learn, that's why your all here." "scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam of concussive force." My father explained to Kurt.

"What about you Kurt got a special gift that brought you here?" I asked.

Suddenly he disappear and reappeared across the room. "Maybe." He said shyly.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in, we can talk more tonight." My father said basically dismissing us.

oooooo

Again the school day passed rather uneventfully, except for Scott telling me about a confrontation with Tolansky where the boy devoured scotts lunch. Now we were at home relaxing, that is until Toad was discovered sneaking onto the Grounds I thought nothing of it when Storm began flushing him out into the open and basically Ignored it this wasn't the first time a Person had snuck in. Todd and Kurt fought until Papa stopped them but not for long as another fight sprung between the two making them teleport away.

"Scott, Jean, Kim ,Night crawler and Toad have teloported into the Danger room." My father told us urgently in our minds.

"Oh man the danger room had automated defenses." Scott said pulling on a shoe

"It will attack them with every thing it's got." Jean added as the tree of us finished suiting up.

"Get in there now!" My father we entered the Danger room lasers were basting away at the desperately dodging boys.

"I've got the cannons keep them clear of the tentacles." Scott commanded.

"On it." Jean and I yelled splitting in different directions.

I encased Toad in a thick lyre of ice just as a Cannon fired at him saving the Hippity hoppers life. I gasped when Kurt was almost hit but sighed when Jean lifted him out of the way exchanging witty back and forth banter. I hadn't noticed Toad hopping away and yelped when the boy was almost crushed but thankfully saved by Scott who yelled for him to make for the exit. I winced when Kurt pulled wires out of one of the cannons making the machine go haywire, Scott and Toad were blasted into a wall but everyone else was saved by our friendly neighborhood weather witch Storm.

"For get this man I've seen enough, I am out of here." Toad stated hysterically shakily standing up and hopping away ignoring scotts yells for him to come back.

"Sorry Professor I couldn't stop him." Scott yelled forlornly.

"It's ok scott , he wasn't ready." Professor X said placating.

"I blew it too professor, I'm sorry you've been wonderful but I guess I just don't belong here." Kurt said poofing away before any of us could stop him.

"No sweat Professor, I'll take care of it." Scott called leaving the room.

Papa sentenced Logan on the property confronting Toad and storm, him, and myself rushed to stop him. Logan was standing over frog boy with his claws extended wearing brown leather and a hat.

"No Logan, let him go." My father called.

The night ended eventfully with logans return and night crawler deciding to stay with how exhausted I was I wasn't suppressed that I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
